


Corrupted

by g00denough



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Detective Catra, Evil Adora, F/F, F/M, Making Out, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Oops, Post Season 5, Tags May Change, bow & glimmer are children, maybe this should be rated mature, on the run Adora bc why not?, this is going to be dangerously close to smut, yes you read that correctly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g00denough/pseuds/g00denough
Summary: Adora is changing. There is something off about her as time passes, Catra can sense a change in her best friend. What if Horde Prime's code somehow infected Adora? What if Adora is the bad guy, but she doesn't even know it.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

Adora knew something was wrong the moment she disintegrated Horde Prime. Something small, but something important. She could feel it there, like a parasite had just latched itself to the inside of her skull. But that wasn’t important right now. 

“It’s over. He’s gone.”

“Good riddance,” the nonchalant response from Catra was all Adora needed to reduce the sensation in her head as an untimely scratch she couldn’t reach. 

The war with Horde Prime is done. Ended by the magic of Etheria and guided by She-Ra’s power. It was time to rebuild their world. 

…

If there was one thing Catra was not expecting, it was that Adora would be the most serious person in Brightmoon’s war chamber- not a war chamber anymore- meeting room. Catra guessed it was the years in the Horde that conditioned her best friend to be this way, serious when needed. But there was something else off about Adora to Catra. Something only she would catch after years of studying her. 

Adora stood with authority in the meeting room. An aura of dominance and power emanating from her. He voice would cut through the room creating a deadpan silence, her movements were watched by everyone. Adora had become the unofficial leader of the efforts to rebuild Etheria, her lack of a standing kingdom making her the perfect candidate to dull out resources and resolve any issues that came up. Even with all this new pressure, there was still something different about her. 

It was the way she talked sometimes that first made Catra notice the small changes. Like Adora was taking too long to find the words she should have already had. Catra decided that confronting her was the best course of action. Just ask her why she was acting strange, nothing too crazy. Their relationship was still new, but that didn’t mean they were supposed to act different now… did it? Catra had always had romantic feelings for Adora, so this change in status did little to her, except for the way she gushes over Adora every chance she gets, but other than the obvious honeymoon phase they were in- they were still themselves.

Catra sat on their bed, waiting for Adora to return from her meeting with Micah and Glimmer about something in Mystacore, Catra honestly wasn’t sure, she just knew that was where Adora was. The door was finally shoved open, Adora bursting through it with little regard to how hard she pushed it open. Her body seemed angry, like it was on the verge of a fight, but her face was calm and unbothered. “What’s wrong?” Catra finally said to Adora.

Adora spun towards the bed quickly from where she was standing over the desk, her hands already thumbing through the documents looking for something, “What?” Adora murmured faintly before focusing on Catra, “Oh,” Adora shook her head, “sorry, I was just looking for-” Adora dropped the paper she was holding and her entire demeanor changed. 

Catra watched her move with curiosity. The way Adora was able to change her demeanor was fascinating, as if all she had to do was flip a switch. Adora moved towards her on instinct, her hand finding her check to cup her face. It was a loving touch, an unspoken promise between them. Catra almost forgot what she was going to ask Adora, the hypnotizing touch drawing her mind to other places, but she was determined, “I asked you,” Catra purred, “what was wrong. You’ve been off lately,” Catra told her. 

Adora seemed more herself in this moment than she had been all week. The way her mouth twitches in a smile, the way her body relaxes against Catra’s and her fingers pet the base of her ears how she likes. This was her Adora, everything was perfect- except her eyes. Her bright blue eyes that Catra got lost in so often were shiny as usual, but there was the faintest red tinge to them, just around the edges. 

Adora shifted so she could sit next to Catra on their bed, an arm instinctively wrapping around her waist. “I’m just tired, that’s all,” Adora tried to assure her. Her eyes close for a moment as she pulls Catra into a tighter embrace, she feels Adora release the breath she was holding as Catra wraps Adora in her arms as well. 

Catra huffs a sigh and pulls away just enough to look at Adora’s face, her eyes don;t have the tinge of red anymore when she looks this time, “Are you sure? You’re just acting different,” she trails off, unsure how to explain  _ what _ is different without outright accusing Adora of something- she doesn’t even know what. “Okay,” she lets out in defeat, choosing to cuddle with Adora rather than continue the conversation for now, she could bring it up later if she really needed to. 

“This is all just so new,” Adora whispers after a moment of silence. Adora leans into Catra more, the softness of her fur is just as comforting as when they were children in the Fright Zone. “There’s just a lot of work to be done,” Adora grins, “and I’m still trying to figure out the whole ‘girlfriend’ thing too, Catra. It’s not just you,” Adora states. 

Catra is put back, that was such an Adora thing to say, almost the  _ most _ Adora thing she has said all week. Although they spent most of their free time together, romantic or platonic, the term ‘girlfriend’ was still alien to Catra. It was still very new to the both of them, and it sparked a plethora of emotions for Catra. Ranging from happiness to embarrassment, especially when Glimmer was the one taunting, Catra was still sorting it all out herself. “Girlfriend, huh?” Catra teased her, “I didn’t know you wanted to be so official,” she let out with a low chuckle. It had the effect she wanted, Adora’s face burned pink and her mouth opened in a stammer - now this was  _ her  _ Adora. Her bubbly, goofy, idiot, beautiful Adora.

If there was one thing Adora was good at, it was recovering. Her face may have given away her sudden reaction to Catra’s teasing, but she could still make Catra stammer too. Adora nudged Catra’s jaw up, pushing her nose into the crevice she’s created in Catra’s neck. A simple gesture of closeness, an innocent one as well- until Adora started to kiss on the taught skin there. The sensation made Catra jump, well at least it would have if Adora wasn’t holding Catra in place so harshly. The feeling of Adora’s lips on her skin pulsed electricity through her body every time it happened. It’s been a month since the war ended, since they kissed and saved the world. A month was a long time, and they did not waste it persee, but the proximity was still something to get used to, at least the sexual proximity. 

Adora’s mouth continued to work, the skin on Catra’s neck already warm and bruising under her lips. Adora slowly worked her arm around Catra’s waist, pulling her towards her and eventually pulling her into her lap as she stayed attached to Catra’s jaw. Adora heard the hitch of Catra’s breathing, “Girlfriend,” Adora said in between her kisses, “my girlfriend,” she proclaimed again. 

Maybe Catra had been wrong about Adora acting different. Maybe the difference was  _ this _ . This being them, together, like this. Because this was an Adora that Catra hasn't really seen. This Adora was tender but possessive, really freaking possessive. She moved like she knew what she was doing (even though they both had absolutely no idea what to do- the horde didn’t teach sex ed okay?) but Adora still was so sure of every touch because every touch felt right. Maybe the thing that Catra thought was wrong with Adora is just Adora being her girlfriend rather than just her best friend, they were still best friends but they were both pretty so, ya know… 

It was still strange to be like this with each other. The ferocity they shared was so fresh and intense, the tension was bound to explode when they both finally admitted their feelings. And ever since then, their relationship had become much more of a rollercoaster than they both had expected. They were both needed by Etheria to help rebuild their world, but they wanted each other just as bad. Even if this  _ want _ was buried under several other necessities, it was still there and that wanting was becoming too big with Adora’s mouth on her neck still. The only thing Catra could do now was to give in to Adora, so she did.

… 

Adora’s entire body was on fire. It had been for a week. That unreachable scratch in her head had turned into something else, something dark. Adora could not recognize it, could not stop it. Her mind was still her own, her body was her own, but her thoughts- her thoughts were accompanied by someone else’s. A nagging voice, but not a voice, something stronger and more compelling. It was a desire for something, Adora didn’t know what. It would be like she was watching herself from her own perspective, like she had some alterior motive to work towards but she didn’t know what. 

When Catra brought up her strangeness she felt that pull again. Like someone else was guiding her body but she was still making the decisions. Suddenly she wanted nothing more than to kiss Catra, be close to her. It was uncalled for, the sudden aggression she had, the sudden need to take Catra’s mind somewhere else. But she did it anyway because she  _ wanted  _ to. Adora decided this for herself, not someone else. There wasn’t something wrong with her, she was just adjusting to the new changes in her life. That must have been it. 

Because there was no explanation for Adora’s behavior except that she just wanted Catra. It was that simple. She wanted Catra the way she wanted to rebuild Etheria, the way she wanted to bring magic back to the universe, the way she wanted Bow and Glimmer to be just as happy as she was with Catra, the way she wanted to find the runestones and connect their energy to She-Ra’s runestone-

Wait, what? That can’t be right- Adora thought. But the idea was quickly swept away when Catra’s lips finally met hers. Yeah, Adora wanted this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord, I am not completely sure what direction this is going to go it but here it is. My brainrot child I created because I made a tiktok saying i wasn't going to write it and now here I am. Will this fic become a angsty fluff ball or am I going to rip your (and my) heart out and curb stomp it? Only time will tell. xoxo ;)


	2. Chapter 2

She was in the meeting room, documents spread all across the table with the lights dimmed around the room.  _ Why are the lights dimmed? _ She thought- but her body kept moving without thought. Her eyes traced the words quickly, one after the other in search of something. But what? Adora didn’t know what she was looking for but she knew one thing: she  _ needed _ to find it. 

Adora continued to tear through the papers, the words on the pages only entering her mind for a moment before dismissing them as not important, not what she was looking for. Words kept pulling her in until they led to dead ends, words like  _ runestone _ and  _ connection _ would prompt excitement until they didn’t. Eventually, Adora’s mind decided that she had gathered what she needed, or at least she had gathered all that she could have found, for now. 

Adora walked herself back to her room with Catra. The large windows looking like black mirrors as night had long taken Brightmoon. She silently found herself back in her room, the clock reading that it was early morning- when everyone should be asleep. She removed her belt and jacket, crawling into the bed that her girlfriend was haphazardly sprawled in. 

Catra shifted in her light sleep, she felt the mattress move as someone joined her in the bed. Her eyes refused to open but the small panic that had started was quickly dulled when she was pulled into wanting arms, her back pressing against Adora’s front. Catra quickly fell back asleep without any questions- at least not for Adora. 

…

Bow was easily one of Catra’s favorite people she had befriended since joining the rebellion. His upbeat attitude was exceedingly fun to annoy, and his logical thinking made it easier to talk strategy with than the other princesses - they are so very emotional - Catra knows. Plus, her and Bow were in the same boat, not that Catra was planning on getting in a boat, but you know the saying. They were both in new relationships, they were both expected to lead, they kinda had the same problems when she thought about it. 

Bow had several boards up in the small room. It was supposed to be where Brightmoon was tracking all the supplies and who needed what and where. There was a lot of work to be done, everywhere. Bow had been working tirelessly on how to ration supplies and what villages needed help the most. This was a job for more than one person, but Bow took it anyways. 

“Are you here to help me or are you just going to stand there?” he asked with his back turned to Catra. He was still focused on his work but had noticed her creep into the room. No one else was there, her intrusion was easy enough to notice. Catra stayed silent so Bow notched where he paused his task and turned, “is something wrong?” he asked. 

Catra wasn’t sure who to go to about this stuff. To be honest with herself, Catra wasn’t sure if this was a relationship problem or  _ something else _ . “I think there’s something wrong,” she starts. Catra isn’t sure how to phrase what she wants to say, “it’s Adora,” she trails, “she just seems off to me.”

Bow considers what she says, “What do you mean ‘off’?” he asks but continues, “like ‘off’ in your relationship or-?” he trails, giving her a chance to cut in. 

Catra takes the opportunity Bow gives, “I’m not sure,” she says quietly, “she’s just different. Have you noticed it?” Catra is hoping that she isn’t the only person who noticed Adora’s strange behavior. How she disappeared without explanation or returns and changes the subject quickly. It almost seems like Adora is trying to keep the attention off herself, which Catra thought was very odd of Adora: She-Ra Princess of Power. 

Bow looks Catra up and down, like he was studying her in the moment, “Adora has seemed a bit,” he rubs his chin in thought, “different.” Bow takes his tracker pad out and presses some buttons before saying, “I thought maybe it was just the war ending and well, you two,” he motions, “but now that you mention it, yeah, she’s barely been following schedule and her job log has hardly been touched,” he states as he scrolls on the pad. 

Catra had been given her own handful of tasks to do, but she had finished them easily with little difficulty. She knew Adora’s load couldn’t have been much more stressful than her own. “Maybe I should talk to her?” she questioned herself out loud. 

Bow released a very heavy sigh as he turned off the tracker pad, “Yeah, that’s a good idea. Don't push her too much though. I’m going to keep an eye on her and I’ll let you know if anything happens,” he promises. 

Bow starts to pick up his task again, splitting supplies between the Etherians on the boards. Catra turns to leave but before she does she tells bow, “Okay, check in with me in a few days. And Bow?” she asked, waiting for him to turn towards her. When their eyes connect, Catra finishes, “don’t tell anyone yet.”

…

Glimmer could hardly keep up with Catra as she chased her down the halls of the castle. “Catra!” she yelled ahead, “can’t you just tell me where you wanna go and I can teleport us there?” she insisted. 

Catra just kept leading her, just out of reach because teleporting was simply not an option Catra would consider right now. “Teleporting makes me sick,” Catra called back, “we’re almost there anyways,” she finished and went just a little faster around the right turn. 

Glimmer took the turn as she was saying, “Where are we going-” she collided into Catra’s stopped position in front of the security room. Catra stayed solid as a rock as Glimmer collected herself behind the magicat, “Catra, why are we here?” she asked again. Catra said nothing as she led the queen into the room, Bow was standing in front of a monitor displaying footage from all over the castle. “Bow?” Glimmer noticed, “okay… what’s going on?” she demanded this time. 

Bow stepped back from the monitor, his face turning towards Glimmer and Catra behind him. There was a heavy look in his eyes, his mouth was slanted down as if he couldn’t formulate the words to use. “It’s Adora,” he finally says. Now Bow looks at Catra, his eyebrow furrow with contemplation, “I think you were right,” he says to Catra. 

Glimmer watches the exchange in front of her, the confusion settling into questions quickly in her mind. Catra looks from Bow to Glimmer to the monitor. Her demeanor tells Glimmer that something is  _ very _ wrong. Catra continues to study the monitor, the footage flipping between different hallways with the occasional request to rewind the tapes. The silence does not last long, but each second pounds away at Glimmer’s mind. “What is it?” she finally asks when Catra turns away from the screens. Catra’s face looks defeated, her body slouches in an unusual way that makes Glimmer feel small and weak, “What is it Catra?” 

Catra looks cautiously at Bow, unspoken communication between them. “C’mon,” Catra starts to walk out of the room and Bow follows, “we should talk somewhere private,” is all she says as the three of them start down the halls together. 

… 

They have a plan. At least, the makings of one. Their meeting was kept short and sweet. Catra and Bow already knew most of the details. The meeting was meant mostly to fill Glimmer in on the situation. Now that the queen knew of their suspicions, it was time to get some answers. 

Catra dragged herself down the halls leading towards her room. The room she shared with Adora. It was late afternoon and the sunset was casting all sorts of colors into the castle. The pinks, purples, reds and oranges bouncing around the walls as the sky shifted towards darkness. 

_ We have a plan _ . Catra thought to herself.  _ Just follow the plan _ . 

The door to their room was much heavier than Catra remembered. The double doors pushed back on her as she tried to force herself into the room. Adora is there already, just like Catra thought. Her jacket is laid out on the dresser next to her belt… along with the rest of her clothes. Catra focuses on Adora, the back of her head just visible over the edge of the vanity she was currently taking a bath in. “Hey Catra,” her voice carries across the room. 

_ Damn, she beat me to it _ \- Catra thinks as she recovers from the way Adora’s voice alone can make her body and mind react. She wasn’t expecting Adora to be bathing when she walked in, but she must push on with the plan, it was the only way to know. 

“Hey Adora.” Catra is able to summon enough challenge in her voice to get Adora’s full attention. It works, and Adora turns her head in the tub but stays in. Catra grins,  _ just get her to talk and see if she messes up _ . “Don’t stop your self care just for me, Adora,” she saunters on. 

Catra preferred quick showers over soaking in a tub; and Adora knows this. Catra starts to undress as she says, “mind if I join you?” 

Adora’s chuckle makes her pause. “You, in a bathtub? Yeah right,” Adora scoffs.  _ At least that sounds like Adora _ . Catra hesitates but doesn’t say anything so Adora finishes, “I’ll be done soon, just give me a few minutes.” 

Catra changed into her night clothes, a luxury she didn’t realize she needed until she began living in Brightmoon. She never realized how uncomfortable it was to sleep in her tight-fitting clothes until she didn’t have to anymore. Goodbye sleeping in bras and spandex or - even worse - her tights and bodysuit. Now she adorned a simple pair of shorts and a tank top, practically the same as what Adora was now wearing. 

Once again, Adora started to show her possessive side. She grabbed Catra by the waist and held her close. It wasn’t sexual or provocative, it was just endearing, a closeness they both needed to feel. It was just that Adora initiated it, she also initiated what happened next- 

Their eyes connected for just a moment, but Catra saw it again, that ring of red glow around her eyes. It made her look menacing, like Catra should be  _ afraid of her _ . But she doesn’t get the chance to be afraid because Adora consumes her before she ever has a chance. 

Catra always thought she was going to the top in this relationship, but that was because she never saw Adora when she was like  _ this _ \- when Adora wanted control. It was out of character for her to want that power. No one has ever seen Adora like this, except for Catra, she would never admit it to anyone, but she  _ likes  _ when Adora is like this: possessive, dominating, and always giving. Like she didn’t care what happened to herself as long as Catra was okay. 

It was fire all over again, the way Adora’s touches make her body flare up. It was a sensation Catra never wanted to get used to. The way each touch started a fire of its own until her entire body was an overwhelmed mess. Catra didn’t want the onslaught of kisses to end, and Adora was nowhere close to being done with Catra. Catra felt the bed press against the back of her knees, Adora pushed her body until she was forced to fall back with their mouths still working together. Adora’s hands traveled around her waist, cautiously sliding under her tank top to rest on her lower back. All Catra could do was move with her. She was pinned under the other woman but she had no intent on escaping. 

Moments like this were when Catra was reminded that she was a hybrid. Her claws reflexively came out and her tail lashed out in all directions, searching for something to wrap itself around. Catra’s claws found Adora’s shoulders but before she could use them Adora was pinning her wrist to the mattress, “No need for the claws,” Adora whispers in her ear. Catra could feel the vibrations from when she giggles afterwards. The feeling sends a shudder through Catra’s whole body as she arches her back to push herself closer to Adora- who is still pinning her body down with her own. There was nothing but Adora to Catra. Her mind was tuned to this singular frequency, nothing else mattered.

_ The plan _ . 

Catra remembered that she was supposed to be getting Adora to talk. This is not a situation where Adora would be talking, so Catra intervenes. Adora lets out a whimper as Catra pulls away, missing the feeling of her mouth running over the other woman’s. That is until Catra leans against Adora’s neck, using her tongue to lap over the sensitive spot under Adora’s ears. Adora gasps at the pressure and Catra pauses her work, “Say something, Adora,” she prompts before returning to the spot on her jaw that is already bruising red. Adora doesn’t respond to her request so she goes in harder this time, “I like it when you talk, Adora.” 

_ That _ got a response because Adora opens her mouth and it doesn’t seem like she’s going to stop, “Catra, don’t stop,” she just keeps repeating her name again and again, “Catra. Catra. Catra.” Adora’s hands are gripping her top now, nudging it up slowly while Catra is still sucking on Adora’s neck. Catra just keeps going, no one will care about the hickies, everyone knows they’re together anyways. Adora seems so pent up, like she might combust from the energy thrashing in her body. 

… 

Adora knows something is wrong with her. From the gaps in her memory to the way she notices Bow, Glimmer, Catra, and the guards watching her discreetly. Something is wrong, but Adora cannot figure it out to save herself. But in this moment with Catra, when she feels so undoubtedly  _ herself _ , her mind is clear again. The nagging desires she has been dealing with settle underneath the overwhelming  _ need _ for Catra. Now, all she can do is process what is happening as she pieces it all together. 

She’s losing time. She’s forgetting things. She’s searching for something. She isn’t alone in her body anymore. Adora, amongst the sensation of Catra’s tongue dipping to her collar bone, is able to spit it out. “Catra, help.”

Catra stops dead cold in her tracks. Unsure if what she heard was a plea to stop her ministrations or something  _ worse _ . “Catra, something’s wrong.” Catra hears Adora say more clearly this time. Catra’s face twists into the picture of terror upon her realization. 

“The plan worked.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this happened. Anyways.... I have a decent idea of where this fic is headed now that I've set some stuff up for the plot and all. I'm so excited to keep this going so please send a kudos/comment bc it's very encouraging :)   
> I'm gonna break my own heart with this fic and I know it.  
> Hope you enjoyed sinners, more to come soon xoxo ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Help.

Help me. 

Please, someone. Help.

_ Please _ .

Adora looked dead into the mirror, into the eyes that saw her but weren’t hers anymore.  _ No one is going to save me,  _ she thinks. No one even knows anything is wrong. Because Adora’s (and She-Ra’s) body is there helping rebuild villages across Etheria, Adora is there to say hi to the princesses as they visit Brightmoon, Adora is there to lead meetings to settle borders, Adora is there to hold Catra at night. Adora  _ is _ there. She can see it all happen, hear it all happen,  _ feel _ it all happen. The last part is the worst for her. Adora can sense the touches, feels what her body feels- but she doesn’t experience the bustling of nerves, the meaning of the touches. Not anymore. 

At first, the dulling of her sensations was almost unnoticeable. Like she just blinked and missed it but only for a fraction of a second. Her entire body was slowly numbing, her thoughts were slowly molding into something that Adora was not shaping. The first thing she lost was her eyes. The building of days crashed into her suddenly one morning, and Adora had a wicked headache. She thought that was it, but she noticed that her vision was almost… lagging?  _ Is that the right word for it? _ she thought to herself. Like her vision was being viewed by something just a moment before she got to see it herself. Then her hearing followed soon after. The same thing- like her sensations were being censored in real time, edited before she was able to access them. 

It had taken about 2 months for Adora to completely lose herself. In those 2 months, she felt so much. She experienced so much. She l _ oved _ so much. Her love for the planet she saved, the universe she would restore, for the friends she made, and most importantly: her love for Catra. It was all so intense, she couldn’t imagine the world before this  _ energy _ invaded her life. 

Now that was gone. It was all gone. 

Adora didn’t feel anymore. She just did. She was on auto-pilot in the worst way possible. Her body just knew what to do, how to act. Her mind worked like her own, but the decisions were made before the options were ever presented. 

The only time Adora ever felt like she had  _ some _ control back was when she was with Catra. As if whatever had taken the opportunity to infect her was simply not interested in the physicality of their relationship. Almost as if Adora was given the wheel for a few minutes, her only solace since she completely lost herself was Catra. 

Maybe that’s why she became so dominant, so intense when she got the chance. Because when Adora was with Catra she was in control of more than just herself, but she had Catra wrapped around her fingers- sometimes literally. And those moments were when she could say what she wanted. And she finally did. After 3 months of no control of herself, Adora was able to finally tell Catra that something was wrong. 

…

As soon as the words slipped out of her mouth, Adora felt her control get ripped away from her. Catra was underneath her still, her hips pressed down into hers and Adora still gripping Catra’s wrist on the mattress. 

“The plan worked,” Catra said. 

In that moment something happened that Adora had yet to experience. Now Adora could not feel anything. She was not numb, she simply wasn’t there. Her body was not being touched, it wasn’t moving, it was like it didn’t exist at all. All Adora could sense was the filtered noises around her and the blurred vision that still came across a second later than it should. Adora was not in control of her actions. Adora’s body was moving on its own. 

The first thing it did was try to distract Catra. Adora saw Catra’s face as she leaned towards her to take a kiss. Catra turned away, obviously aware that something was wrong. “Get off me,” she said. This was the first time Adora didn’t do so immediately; and Catra’s eyes proved she knew this was  _ bad. _ “Adora,” she said sternly as she struggled against her hold, “let go of me.”

Adora stared down at her. Her eyes were hazy, ringed in a ferocious red glow. Her grip readjusted and tightened and Adora let more of her weight fall onto Catra’s hips beneath her. “Oh kitten,” Adora heard herself say, “why do you have to play so many games?” 

Catra visibly gulped after that last word passed her ears. She was in trouble. Adora’s stupid, pretty, face glared at her. Her eyes were soft but the red glow felt  _ destructive _ . Catra struggled more against Adora, trying to create some space between them to no avail. Adora was just too strong. Catra was trapped, all she could do was hope Adora would come to her senses soon. “Adora, please,” Catra was begging, “let me go.” 

The laugh that echoed from Adora was not hers. It sounded like Adora, yes- but that was not how Adora laughed. This laugh was throaty, deep,  _ threatening _ . With Adora still holding Catra in place she was able to bend down with her lips next to Catra’s ear, “I don’t want to hurt you, kitten,” she said with giddiness, “I only desire to fulfill my programming. You will understand soon enough.” 

…

The light attacked Catra’s eyes. A single beam raced across the room just the hit Catra in the face. Her grogginess is much too heavy this morning and all she can do is try to turn away from the light. But she can’t 

_ What the- _

Catra adjusted her eyes fully. It’s morning. She can hear the birds outside the bustle of the morning staff moving around the halls. 

Adora. Where’s Adora? 

Catra wills her body up. Her arms are bound to the bedpost and a wrap is tied loosely around her mouth. Enough to muffle her, but plenty of room to breath.  _ At least Adora didn’t lie about wanting to hurt you _ . 

Once she was awake, it was easy enough for Catra to escape her bindings. Her claws made quick work of the bedsheets used to tie her arms. Catra busted out of her room, scarring a maid that was just a few feet away. She didn’t wait for her to calm down, “Where’s the queen?” Catra asked. The maid stammered but eventually told Catra that Glimmer was still in her sleeping quarters. 

She didn’t care if Glimmer was asleep, this was more important. Still wearing her sleep shorts and tank, Catra stomped down the halls towards the Queen’s room. The guards looked at her questioningly as she made her way to the door. “I need to talk to Sparkles,” is all Catra said as the guards, knowing better, stepped aside. 

With all the times Glimmer had teleported in on her and Adora, Catra should have known to knock first. Thank the lord that Bow and Glimmer are the definition of PG-13. Glimmer, who was currently on top of Bow turned to the intruder and yelped, “Catra? Get out!” She said, clearly flustered. 

Catra scowled at her, “Stop making out like you’re twelve years old. The plan worked. Adora’s gone,” she told them. The couple moved away from each other and sat on the end of the bed. They both held the same question in their eyes, “I’m not exactly sure when, she just,” Catra struggled to control her breathing but managed, “she just- changed. She wasn’t Adora anymore.”

Bow moved first, he reached for Catra to pull her into a hug. This was a custom she was still getting used to, but Bow was exceptionally good at calming her nerves, almost as good as Adora. The thought causes another shiver to crawl through Catra and Bow tightens his grip slightly. “Tell us what happened,” he tells Catra. She is able to describe what did happen. Catra is no prude, but she keeps some details to herself as she explains how Adora had become a different person before she escaped into the night. 

Bow and Glimmer looked at each other. Their form of silent communication was always maddening to Catra. Glimmer looked back at her, “I’ll send search parties out right away. We’ll find her, Catra. Don’t worry.”

Catra swallowed the bile in her throat, “I’m more worried what will happen when they do.”

…

Adora stood on the outskirts of the Whispering Woods. The tomb of the Fright Zone was buried under foliage from She-Ra’s blast of magic when she saved the world. The scene was almost peaceful if the memories of this place were not so bleak. 

She made her way towards the ruins of her old home, her old base. Adora was once again a sitting passenger as her body moved itself. Her mind flashed thoughts of the Black Garnet runestone secured there. 

Her mission was clear: find all the runestones and use the sword of power to reprogram them. Adora needed to turn the portal capabilities back on. They had been severed after the initial blast. Once they were back online, Adora could pull the planet into any dimension. Then she could finally fullfil the program. She could finally bring peace to the universe. 

At this moment, it did not feel like Adora was doing anything wrong. Her intentions are good, her plan is meant for success. There is no reason for Adora to believe that what she is doing here is any different from what she could be doing somewhere else in Etheria. She was saving the world, again. Adora was sure of it. She was saving the world-  _ wasn’t she? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I wrote 3 chapters in one day. Are you going to complain about it? That's what I thought. The brain-rot is absolutely delectable for this fic and I intend to keep it comin.   
> *Bernie Sanders Voice* I am once again asking you to leave Kudos and comments to feed my own ego because without external motivation I will cease productivity.   
> xoxo ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Catra hadn’t moved in what felt like hours. In reality, it had only been a few minutes that she had been in their room, wrapped into a nest of blankets and pillows to try to comfort the ache that Adora had left. No,  _ not Adora _ , whatever had taken her body was no longer the woman she loved. But Catra couldn’t let herself think too much right now. She could feel the floor opening under her, the downward spiral that she was doomed to take if she let herself think too long about Adora. 

_ What if I never get her back? _

_ What if she hurts someone? _

_ What if she hurts herself? _

_ What if I have to? _

The thoughts were like gut punches, one after the other until Catra forced her mind to go blank- a useful talent she picked up after years of surviving Shadow Weaver’s terror. She curled herself into the sheets, trying to take in the scent of Adora. It felt strange, Catra never thought she would miss Adora’s scent. But after she left all those years ago, she realized how much of a comfort Adora really was for her- how much she relied on her presence to maintain her calm and collected persona. Now she takes in the used linens and finds herself grimacing at the way the scent settles her down and makes her want to gag at the same time.  _ Had her scent always been like this? _ No- that was impossible. Adora had always smelled like sweat and wood, like the morning after a rain shower with a breeze blowing the Whispering Woods’ scent towards the Fright Zone. 

Catra always liked how Adora let her natural scent be her only scent. In reality, Adora stopped using scented products early in her life once she realized they made Catra fidget so bad- Adora never considered doing anything else but to make Catra more comfortable. But the scent that Catra was taking in  _ now _ \- this scent was Adora’s but misted with something else.  _ What was that?  _ Catra was almost positive she recognized it… she just couldn’t tell from where. It was definitely something chemical, it burned her nose just a little trying to identify it. 

Catra heard the faint sound of incoming magic-  _ Sparkles _ . Before Glimmer was even teleported into the room Catra had grabbed a pillow and hurled it at where the Queen would land. Glimmer, her face held the briefest moment of concern before it was hit with the pillow, causing a few feathers to pop out as the projectile fell to the floor at Glimmer’s feet. “I’m going to,” Glimmer said while she patted her face, “let that one slide.”

“What do you want Sparkles?” Unless you have news- I want to be alone,” Catra lets out a huff and lays on her back with a pillow pressed against her own face. She had been crying and she didn't want anyone to see. 

Glimmer walks cautiously to the bed and sits far enough from Catra that she isn’t invading her space but her presence is still felt. “Catra,” Glimmer looks down at Catra who is trying her best to remain emotionless, “it’s okay to cry about this.” She hears Catra suck in a deep breath and she knows she is listening, just not responding yet. That’s fine- for now. Glimmer just needs to tell Catra about the meeting and she will leave her alone like she knows she wants. “I called a meeting with the other Princesses. If you can- come to the meeting room after lunch. I’ll have someone send a tray up and leave it at your door.” Glimmer didn’t wait for a response. She just gets up and leaves Catra to herself, the small burst of light from the Queen’s teleport letting Catra know it is safe to let her tears fall now. 

… 

_ This is too easy. It has to be a trap or something? _ Adora pulls down her cloak as she makes her way into the ruins of the Fright Zone. The high noon sun is beaming down on the new foliage that covers the massive metal structures that still stand. There is no one around, like literally no one.  _ Weird. _ Adora knows that there are supposed to be brightmoon guards monitoring the Fright Zone. Not a lot of them, but she should have seen one by now. She pushes on into the place she used to call home. She still knows the halls perfectly- passing through the sleeping quarters and taking a moment to take in the memories that this place holds for Adora. 

As if Adora was a dog on a leash that was taking too long to move on- she felt a tug that dragged her towards the Black Garnet chamber. The massive runestone was no longer perched in the metal contraption that Hordak had created for it. Now it rested in a massive obsidian stand, surrounded by detailed white marble that covered the large room. The ground was the same dark crimson as the runestone, the walls were etched with rough portraits of all the princesses- and in the middle was an enormous carving of She-Ra herself. She held her sword high with an explosive beam and a floating tree above her head. Adora did not personally overlook the remodeling of the Black Garnet’s chambers- that had been given to Scorpia respectively, but they sure did do a good job. 

Adora continued to admire the new room. She could make out the story of the war on the walls- some parts were still being etched but she could see that the finished product was going to be spectacular. Her appreciation was cut short by the echo of footsteps coming towards the chamber. Adora hid herself among the boxes of tools and stone that lined the walls. A Brightmoon guard makes their way into the room- they’re young. Adora wants to hide and wait for them to leave but suddenly her sword is materialized in her right hand. Her body moves around to block off the only exit. 

_ Stop.  _ Adora pleads with herself.  _ Just wait for them to leave, no one saw me.  _ Adora can feel the compulsion to strike this guard down. It would be just one less person to worry about.  _ Where did that come from? _ Adora is too shocked by her own thoughts to notice that the guard was starting to turn around. She was still hidden enough but if they kept walking towards the exit they would see her soon. Adora forces her sword to disappear, that is enough to convince herself to step back as the guard leaves the room. 

Adora listens to the guard’s steps disappear back into the halls until she can no longer hear anything. She steps back into the open room. She is terrified of what she could have done- but her focus is snapped back to the Black Garnet Runestone. The sword of power is back in her hand, the small blue gem is burning in the hilt. Almost like when Adora had been infected by the first one’s disk, but shinier and less veiny looking. It was more coherent, a steady glow of red around the stone like her eyes have been doing. 

Adora approached the Black Garnet and raised her sword. She felt a surge of power building in her, the sword began to feel lighter as it lifts itself into the air. Flashes of red burst from the sword to the Black Garnet, lashing at the stone until one after the other started to connect. Soon the sword was blindingly bright and an eruption knocked Adora off her feet. 

… 

Catra was extremely grateful that Glimmer had sent her lunch to her room. She had skipped breakfast for obvious reasons. Her stomach lurched when she finally pulled her body out of its cocoon. The walk to her door was miserable but she could smell the fresh bread and grilled chicken, it made her mouth drool. Catra ate her food in the comfort of the fort on the bed, her eyes closed and she just allowed herself to enjoy her meal. 

She did feel better after eating. Catra cleaned herself up in the dark bedroom, her eyes were puffy and she knew she had no chance of hiding it for long. She just tossed cold water on her face and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Catra put on her tights and her usual tank top then started to make her way to the meeting room. Luckily there were only a few people lingering in the halls on the short walk to her destination. 

Catra entered the room, she could hear several conversations quickly come to a halt as everyone’s eyes locked onto her in the entrance. She could see the pity in their faces, the concern. Perfuma looked like she was about to cry just looking at her. 

“You look rough,” Mermista said from her seat at the table. 

There was an eruption of people countering Mermista and chiding her for being rude to Catra. Bow was quiet as he slipped into the seat that Catra had taken closest to the door. She could feel his eyes on him, “How are you?” he asked her.

Catra rolls her puffy eyes at him, “How do you think?” 

Bow just sighs, “thought so.” They settle in silence for a moment. The rest of the room has gotten past Catra’s appearance as conversations start up again and people start to make their way to open seats. Bow coughs to get Catra’s attention. She flicks her ears in acknowledgment and he says, “Glimmer and I already briefed the rest of the princesses about what happened. You don’t have to say anything during the meeting,” he pauses to let her say something but she doesn’t, “we just know you want to be there for every part of this search, whether you want to admit it or not.” 

Catra is amazed how good these people are to her despite everything. “Thanks Bow,” she gives him a small smile. 

Glimmer is the last one to sit at the head of the table. “Okay everyone, we know why we’re here,” the room falls quiet as she speaks, “we need to make plans. I’ve already ordered search parties and messages have been sent to all the surrounding villages and checkpoints to report any sighting of Adora or She-Ra. They have also been ordered not to engage with her until we know what’s happening.” Glimmer finishes and makes a gesture with her hands that allows anyone to speak. 

Netossa raises her hand to speak when Scorpia suddenly screams in pain. She explodes in a flurry of her electricity as she yelps helplessly. Everyone rushes to help her but the zaps coming off of her is stopping anyone from getting close. Scorpia lets out one last cry and falls limp onto the table, the electricity residing with her. Her body hits the table and it sounds like she’s choking on her own breath. She finally gulps a breath and the room becomes a racket of noise of people running to Scorpia’s aid. 

Perfuma, who was sitting next to Scorpia, says, “she’s breathing.” Catra can hear the relief in her voice, “Help me get her on her back.” Several people help hull Scorpia’s very large body onto the floor. They can all hear her breathing hard and heavy now. She’s awake but her eyes are still clamped shut. Perfuma leans over her, “Scorpia, are you okay?”

Scorpia groans, “I think so,” her eyes open and Catra nearly faints. There's the lightest tinge of red surrounding her eyes, just like Adora’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does it hurt enough yet? I hope so. Sorry it took me so long- I wont promise that I will update super soon but now that midterms are over for me I have a little more time. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> Stay sexy nerds - xoxo ;)


End file.
